koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Chen Gong
Chen Gong starts his career under Cao Cao, but he is best known as Lu Bu's adviser and main strategist. Role in Games Romance of the Three Kingdoms Chen Gong appears in the court that Cao Cao was captured alive. Chen Gong arrange a meeting with Cao Cao to know more details about his motive that Dong Zhuo was planning to capture Cao Cao, and Chen Gong bow on Cao Cao's actual plan is to assassinate Dong Zhuo's head to prove himself as the hero of chaos that was actually a failure. Since Chen Gong do not plan arrest Cao Cao, he recruit later, leaving his judge carrier, both of them escape. Dynasty Warriors Although he starts as an officer under Wei, Chen Gong usually isn't named or seen until he serves under Lu Bu. He is only in a few battles in the series, mainly any that involve an independent and rogue Lu Bu. During the siege of Xia Pi in Dynasty Warriors 4, he decides to personally surrender to Cao Cao after seeing his plans fail. In Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends, Chen Gong defects from the Wei forces at Yan Province. He opens Ji Castle from the inside, isolating his former allies and joining Lu Bu's army thereafter. He plays a larger supporting role as army advisor in Lu Bu and Diao Chan's stories in Dynasty Warriors 6, offering plans for Lu Bu's rise since Dong Zhuo's death caused a rift with his lord's reputation in the capital. Chen Gong states that he is interested in his lord's character, finding Lu Bu to be an enjoyable and strong individual to watch. In the latter story, he sees through the maiden's plans but says nothing of it to his lord, curious to see if she can achieve her goal. In Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires, he has somewhat higher stats than other generic officer types. His sword is given the ability "Flames" and he shares his moveset with Sun Quan and Yuan Shao.If he were to become a ruler, his army would be colored black. In Dynasty Warriors 7, he supports Cao Cao's escape from Luo Yang by directing him through the castle, aiding Cao Cao due to his mutual hatred for Dong Zhuo. They part ways as Cao Cao escapes the castle, Chen Gong staying behind to wish the warlord luck. Warriors Orochi He continues to faithfully stay near Lu Bu in the Warriors Orochi series. He first served Orochi's army with his lord but revolts with Lu Bu. During Wu's story in the sequel, Chen Gong defends Yang Ping Gate in Lu Bu's absence. He coordinates the troops to confuse and ambush Sun Ce's army. Voice Actors *Norio Wakamoto - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes *"Charging blindly again... The warrior only sees the battlefield... Bind me, I am no longer needed here." ::~~Before surrendering at the Battle of Xia Pi; Dynasty Warriors 4 Historical Information Personal Info According to the Book of the Later Han, he was born in Dongjun, Wuyang Commandery. He was an upright and heroic individual who had many friends and was popular with the locals in his home. Although he held a high reputation, he was supposedly not the brightest individual. Xun Yu once commented on him as "talented but slow whilst making decisions". Lu Bu also didn't seem to actually rely on too many of his plans, though it wasn't due to Chen Gong's ability but rather due to his suggestively loose loyalty. It's unclear if Chen Gong was really aiming to work under anyone in the age, and some speculate that he was only scheming to take power for himself. In spite of the various unknown aspects of his behavior in historic materials, fiction often depicts Chen Gong as an excellent and crafty tactician who is truly devoted to Lu Bu. Life and Death When the land's chaos began, he was already reported to be near Cao Cao. He likely started to serve as Cao Cao's subordinate when Cao Cao ruled Dongjun. After the Yellow Turbans killed Liu Dai, the governor of Yanzhou, in 192, Chen Gong reported the event to Cao Cao. In response, his lord said, "A province without its ruler is equal to witnessing the extinction of a king. Chen Gong, I would like you to persuade the inner state for me. If you go promptly to the remaining officials, you will be able to rule the area with ease. This is what fuels the country, the true trade of a tyrannical king." Chen Gong went to the assistant governor and other ruling powers of Yanzhou and instead said, "The whole land is divided and your province is now without a ruler. Cao Dongjun (Cao Cao) has the power to give life to the land. If the province embraces him, I am sure the people will be at ease and they will not suffer." As a result, Bao Xin believed Chen Gong and Cao Cao gained the province. During the summer in 194, Cao Cao was in the midst of subjugating Tao Qian again. Around this time, Chen Gong conspired with the governor of Guangliang, Zhang Chao, and the palace guards, Xu Si and Wang Kai, for a revolt. While trying to reach to Zhang Chao, Chen Gong contacted his older brother, Zhang Miao. He appealed to him, "As the heroes rise in rank and the whole land collapses, you are armed with 100,000 troops and are faced with four battles, only to turn around your sword for yet another suppression. You have enough power to become your own leader, and yet why do you only seek to be controlled and used by others?! As the province guards conquer the east and empty the strongholds, Lu Bu is a brave man and there are none who dare disturb his battles. If he agrees to stay within Yanzhou and joins us, if the country's situation changes the age, then I too shall quickly desire the change with him." Soon after, Chen Gong and his conspirators revolted. Cao Cao had intended to lead troops and station them in Dongjun, but he was blocked by the Zhang brothers' forces. Lu Bu was granted entrance in Yanzhou and made Puyang his base. The commanderies from the lands of Juancheng, Dong'e, and Fan were all called to deal with Chen Gong's rebellion. Chen Gong lead troops to capture Dong'e, but the attack failed since his route was cut off by Fan Ni. As Cao Cao returned to Yanzhou in 195, he defeated Lu Bu's subordinate general, Xue Lan. According to the Book of Han, Cao Cao also killed another one of Lu Bu's subordinates, Li Feng. Cao Cao thought to attack Lu Bu now, but was dissuaded by Xun Yu, who thought it wise to wait until Chen Gong was separated from Lu Bu, leaving the enemy vulnerable to attack. Cao Cao agreed with the prospect and his troops were on stand by in the area. Lu Bu was able to reunite with Chen Gong a month or so later in the summer. With a total of 10,000 troops, they attacked Cao Cao. Comparatively fewer in number, Cao Cao's troops fell victim to ambushes, were attacked ruthlessly, and suffered a grievous defeat. Upon their victory, Lu Bu was able to finally leave Yanzhou and he escaped to Liu Bei in Xuzhou. After Hao Meng's rebellion, Chen Gong accused Cao Xing as a co-conspirator and testified that he should be held accountable for his master's actions. At one point in Cao Xing's testimony, the interrogated one accused Chen Gong of being the mastermind behind the rebellion and the latter's face turned red. Although others noticed this and tried to notion attention towards it, Lu Bu accepted Chen Gong as his general and paid no heed. By 198, Cao Cao started his conquest for Lu Bu in September. In the following month, they were at Pengcheng and Lu Bu's general, Hou Xie, was captured. Chen Gong pressed for an immediate attack, but Lu Bu refused as he wanted to wait and lure Cao Cao's troops into a trap. When Cao Cao arrived at the castle, he sent a letter in hopes to persuade Lu Bu to surrender. Lu Bu was ready to accept, but Chen Gong reflected on his crimes and stopped his master. He reasoned, "In what way is that traitorous Cao Cao anything like my lord?! Even if we were to surrender now, it would be equal to throwing eggs at stone; we would never feel a moment's peace!" Chen Gong then said, "Cao Cao has come from a great distance and can likely not last long with his conditions. If my lord leads his nearby cavalry outside the castle to raise morale, I shall lead the remaining troops to fortify our defense. If the enemy attacks my lord, I shall attack their flank. If the enemy attacks the castle, my lord can save us from the outside. My lord, our food will be exhausted in ten days. If we attack now, it is possible that we may win." Lu Bu agreed with the idea, but Lu Bu's wife mourned it. She cried, "Gongtai (Chen Gong) was once treated by Cao Cao as if he were his own child, but he has forsaken everything to come here. If his relations with people of higher order are terrible and something disastrous were to happen, then I cannot be your wife!" Listening to his wife, Lu Bu discontinued the plan. The siege dragged on and countless fights were waged between the two parties. Chen Gong tried several times to appeal plans to Lu Bu, but his pleas were never answered. Demoralized by the water attack and by their lord, Hou Cheng, Song Xian and Wei Xu chose to surrender. They captured Chen Gong and took him with them. Lu Bu then descended from one of the castle's towers and surrendered on his own will. When Chen Gong was brought before him by soldiers, Cao Cao asked his prisoner, "Gongtai (Chen Gong), you have always been so proud of your own intelligence. Do you still think highly of yourself now?" Chen Gong pointed at Lu Bu and said, "It is because he refused to listen to my words that we have sunken so low. If he had accepted my words, we would have never been held captive by you." Cao Cao laughed and then asked for his prisoner's reasoning for their current situation. Chen Gong responded by affirming his loyalty to his master, stating that dying prematurely would have been disrespectful. Cao Cao asked if his prisoner cared about the safety of his aging mother, and Chen Gong rebuffed that it would damage the country if a leader dared to hurt an elder, but her fate was open for the public to decide. Cao Cao asked the same regarding his prisoner's daughter and Chen Gong responded that the land would never support those who lacked benevolence, yet restated that her life or death would be for the people to decide. As Cao Cao began to open his mouth, the prisoner suddenly stood and asked for his immediate execution according to military law. As he walked towards the executioner's block, Cao Cao saw him off with a crying visage but Chen Gong never turned back or responded. Moved by Chen Gong's death, Cao Cao looked after the safety of his family. He had Chen Gong's mother cared for until she died of old age and had his daughter married. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Chen Gong is given a positive makeover in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. He first appears in chapter 4 as the Magistrate of Zhongmou. When Cao Cao failed in his attempt to assassinate Dong Zhuo, he was labeled a wanted man and a man hunt was issued. Cao Cao tried to flee back to his home country, Qiao, but he was caught by the guards at Zhongmou and recognized by Chen Gong. The magistrate, in search of a worthy and just lord, privately interrogated the fugitive at night and asked Cao Cao's reason for going against the Prime Minister. Once Cao Cao responded that he wanted to remove the source of evil from the state, Chen Gong released his prisoner's bonds and agreed to follow the fugitive. He stated that his aged mother and family lived in Dongjun before they made haste to travel to Qiao. After three days of traveling, they arrived at a farm run by the sworn brother of Cao Cao's father, Lu Boshe. Although welcomed with open arms, Cao Cao doubted his uncle's sincerity and became paranoid for their safety. Lu Boshe excused himself to fetch good wine for his nephew and the travelers waited at the straw hut. They heard a sharpening knife and words of binding before killing. Suspicious of an ambush and deception, they quickly killed the eight people within the home, but were startled to see that they had only meant to slay a pig for a feast. The wanted men rode on horseback, running into Lu Boshe on the road. To spare his uncle the sight of his own family dead, Cao Cao cut him down. Frightened by his comrade purposely killing someone and spreading more guilt to his conscious, Chen Gong tried to reason with Cao Cao but was only met with contempt. Whilst resting in an inn that night, Chen Gong thought about killing Cao Cao. However, he reflected on his actions and didn't want to be called a villain for going back on his original intentions. Therefore, he left without saying goodbye and rode back to his home. Chen Gong is later mentioned in chapter 10 as a minister for Tao Qian. As Cao Cao was in the midst of conquering the latter, Chen Gong was granted an audience with his former friend. Although he already knew his answer to the negotiation, Cao Cao saw him since he couldn't forget the kindness Chen Gong once showed him. Chen Gong tried to emphasize Tao Qian's good qualities and asked Cao Cao to abandon his revenge for his family's death. Cao Cao still harbored anger at Chen Gong for abandoning him and refused. His mission failed, Chen Gong couldn't face the thought of Tao Qian's disappointment and rode away to serve under Zhang Miao. He later convinced Zhang Miao to join Lu Bu and became Lu Bu's strategist. As Lu Bu's strategist, he was very skilled and the one that Lu Bu called for the most. Lu Bu listened to each of his plans thoroughly at first, agreeing to carry out most of them. Chen Gong suggested going to Xiaopei and assured Liu Bei that they would be good guests. He supported the plan to capture Xuzhou and accompanied Lu Bu with Gao Shun. He also advised to keep relations high with Yuan Shu yet gravely disapproved the marriage alliance with Lu Bu's daughter. When Liu Bei offered peace relations, Chen Gong advised to refuse since Lu Bu would have benefited more with Liu Bei gone. When the troops began to lose faith in their lord, he regretted the turn of events but continued to be beside Lu Bu. As with their historical counterparts, Lu Bu considered Cao Cao's offer to surrender but Chen Gong refused. His refusal was much more daring as Chen Gong shouted directly at Cao Cao and shot an arrow that took out the plume of his target's helmet. An infuriated Cao Cao answered with a death threat on Chen Gong's life. With reasons similar to history, Lu Bu ignored Chen Gong's council for the rest of the conflict. When Xia Pi fell, Chen Gong was captured by Xu Huang. He shared spiteful words regarding his thoughts about Cao Cao's wickedness and again blamed Lu Bu for their defeat. He died a similar death as his historical account, except that his death moved every observer present. His mother, wife, and children were immediately ordered to be given hospitality at Xuchang. Trivia *In Dynasty Warriors 6 cinematic scenes, Chen Gong is given a unique appearance. Aside from his Strategist model, his hat has two pheasant feathers parallel rising from the bottom. Category: Wei non-playable characters Category:Other non-playable characters